Rio
Rio An over-used pick-up line "Your beauty burns hotter than the fires that dance within my soul, m'lady. But I prefer cocks stuffing my mouth." - Rio General Appearance Rio is a skinny, very, very, very, pretty, pretty, ladyboy, dollman with luscious crimson locks and sewer water green eyes. He has pale skin and a very comforting aura about his person if you were to speak with him. Along with his very pretty face, he wears a thin, red jacket over his bare skin with no real clothing underneath said jacket so one could get a look at his pale, bare, some-what muscular chest. Below his jacket, where his lower clothing should be, he wears knee-length red shorts to cover most of his legs. On his back, he has a rather thin looking blade that one could assume is his weapon. Though, it doesn't look like much due to how thin it is, it actually looks more like a butter knife than anything else. Height wise, Rio stands at about 6'0". He's a rather tall, very pretty man. So very, very pretty. 'He's very pretty' In fact, he's so pretty, if one were to be around him long enough, you'd notice he actually sparkles because of how very pretty he is. Let it be known through all Eternia how pretty this man, Rio, is. ''Did we mention he's pretty, and homosexual? Personality In short, Rio is a manizer with a huge ego. He believes he can get any man he wants if he sets his mind to it, though, he'll go for women if he's desperate. But only if desperate, because he loves dicks ramming into his nasty, ugly ass. You'll tend to see him using cheesy pick-up lines on women, whether they're married or even if their signifigant other's nearby--Rio doesn't care. Behind his pretty face and cheesy pick-up lines, though, Rio is a 'demon' in a sense. Not literally, of course, but personality-wise. He's a sick, twisted freak who loves nothing more than to see the pain of women that love him, if he can get a woman to love him, of course. ''Possible pedophile We also should mention Rio doesn't care about ages and believes 'age is just a number', whether they're eight years old or fifty years old, if they're appealing to his tastes, he'll go for them. (even if they're men.) Abilities Magical Ability Rio isn't really one for magic, it's not his thing. But he is absolutely good at cum-bending. Melee Ability Even with his brilliant use of fire magic under his sleeve, it's still not his main focus combat-wise. Rio loves him some melee and could easily slaughter an entire town in under seconds with his insane melee abilities, but, he tends not to use them since he loves him some flash over usefulness. History Childhood Rio, as a young child, wasn't always the way he was today, of course. He came from a rather odd family that may have messed him up as he grew. His mother was practically a slave to his father, obeying his every wish and whim. She'd cook, clean, massage her husband when he asked, serve him food and drinks on a command and do other things that involved commanding her to go to the bedroom, but Rio wasn't ever really sure what those were about. Rio's relationship with his mother was on decent terms, if you could even say that. She would tell Rio that his father was a terrible man and say things like "men are disgusting creatures". All of this occured when Rio's father was out of the house, of course. Rio didn't really absorb this information, though, due to his father having a much deeper father-to-son talk after he eventually found out his mother was "filling his head with lies", he so called it. Rio spit out some words to his father and asked why mother thought he was terrible. His father sent him outside to play for a little while and told them they'd talk soon. Inside the house Rio could hear screaming of both a man and a woman--his parents were fighting. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash and a blood curdling scream that sounded like a female's voice. All was silent and his father came outside to get him, picking Rio up. "Mum's gone crazy. We're gonna move to a nicer place, just me n' you, little guy." His father said to him, before they headed off to find a new place to live, never going back to that house. Rio never saw his mother again. Pre-Teen As Rio got older, his life seemed to be filled with great things. His father taught him how to swing a sword just the right way, how to hunt for his food and even how to clean up after himself, even though his father wasn't the most independant person on the planet. After awhile, however, Rio started wondering what happened between his father and that mother that day when he was much younger. It was very vague to him now, but the scream still echoed through his head when he thought back to it. Rio decided to ask his father about what happened that day. His father, surprised Rio actually remembered that day, decided to shed some light on the situation.. some horrible, horrible light. He explained to Rio that women are tools for men to use as they please and that if the woman begins to speak badly of the man she's serving, or if she disobeys the man, she's considered worthless trash who doesn't deserve to exist. Rio was too young to realize this was all wrong information, though, he did dearly miss his mother. She would always prepare the most scrumptious meals and sing to him sometimes when he couldn't get to sleep, but all Rio could do was accept this information as the truth, since he trusted his father. His father continued to tell him about his mother and how he murdered her. He explained, "If you didn't tell me what your mother said, she'd still be alive. Wouldn't that be terrible?" '' Rio was at a loss for words. He was the one who got his mother killed, this was all his fault. Deep in Rio's heart, something seemed to shatter that day--a very necessary part of him that would have served him well as he grew older, but, now it was just an empty space. All he could do now was simply nod to his father, agreeing it would be terrible. ''"Yes, father.." Teenager Now that Rio was officially a teenager, his father decided it was time to show him one more trick before he sent him out into the world. "Rio, my boy. To win the ladies over, you have to know how to manipulate the flames. You can use pick-up lines ladies will just drool over and want to get in your pants for, but you need the flames to use them!" "But dad, I like cocks! COCKS!" "What, son?" "Just kidding." He lied. "Go forth, my son. You will get all the ladies with time." He became friends with a girl who had beautiful pink locks of hair that came down to her waist and golden, yellow eyes. She was indeed stunning and Rio had to have her in more ways than just friendship. He easily earned her trust and she thought he was cute, especially since he used so many terrible pick-up lines, but she never mentioned how terrible they sounded for the sake of not hurting his feelings. The two soon became much closer and became lovers. On the day the girl confessed her love to Rio, this was it. He waited a long time for this moment.. but, there was nothing in his heart from the confession. All he could feel was a cold, hollow shell beating in his chest and the memories of his mother returned. Closing his eyes for a moment, he quickly flashed through his life, until he found something within himself..something terrible he couldn't control, but wanted to see so badly. He wanted to see this woman.. the woman who loved him--bleed. He wanted to see her blood stain the grass beneath him until her breathing cease. He didn't know why, but.. probably because he was gay, and envious of not being pretty like her, just the thought of it made him feel like he was going to explode from pleasure. Zoning back into reality, he looked to the woman he thought he loved and gave her a sadistic, twisted grin. He spit out the words, no emotion in his tone, "I love you, too. But... I LIKE COCKS, HAHAHAHA!" In a quick motion, Rio took his thin blade that seemed to be like a butter-knife and shoved it into the girl's pelvic area. It might have been thin, but it made up for that in how sharp it was. The blade pierced the girl and quickly, Rio dragged the sword upwards through the girl's stomach, soon cutting through her chest, up through her throat, until he cut through her skull. He panted, looking over the massacred body as the blood leak onto the grass, staining it just like he imagined. Rio continued to grin, he tried to get laid with her corpse, but he was too gay. "Cocks for win.." Adulthood Rio, officially an adult at the age twenty, still searches for women to manipulate. There's nothing currently to be recorded here. Just kidding. This crappy, gayish looking, cliché character, is dead, dead-i-o! FEAST MY LADS!